


Fitzsimmons watches Deep Breath

by lemonypond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coma, Gen, Recovery, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 8 of Doctor Who is about to begin and Simmons prepares to watch it with Fitz. Spoilers for the Season 1 finale but no spoilers for the new season of Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitzsimmons watches Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyhandmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhandmaiden/gifts).



“Please wake up.” Rose Tyler pleaded from the screen of the tablet balanced on the bed. David Tennant’s Tenth Doctor slept peacefully in a bed in Jackie Tyler’s flat. 

Leo Fitz slept peacefully in a bed in an undisclosed secret SHIELD bunker. 

Jemma Simmons missed her best friend. He was heavily sedated so that his mind and body could heal. She felt like an amputee feeling the phantom pains of her lost limb. His blood pressure fell five millimeters of mercury every time she was in the room. Scientifically she could not quantify why that was, but it happened repeatedly. And as a direct result, she almost never left his side. She worked from his room in the medical wing, and when she needed something, it was never an issue; Coulson made sure it was promptly delivered.  No one questioned her when she put a cot in the room. 

Among the countless things that she shared with Fitz, few were deeper than their shared love of Doctor Who.  In a few short weeks there would be a new Doctor, and a new series of adventures. 

She hoped he’d be awake by then. She hoped he’d be himself by then. It was still several weeks away. Surely he’d be awake by then. 

And until he was, she would spend her non-scientific time sitting next to him reading biochem journals and watching Doctor Who. It was the perfect distraction. 

She did not know what Fitz would be like when he woke up. He might have no memory of her. He might have no memory of anything. He could have a new personality. He might not be able to be an engineer. He might not be able to walk. He might not be able to talk. These thoughts kept her from sleeping well at night. She refused to take a sleeping aid, fearful of what they might do to her already troubling dreams. 

The only things she was sure of were that Leo Fitz would still be Scottish, he would still be her best friend in the entire world, and he would not wake up without her by his side. She would be the first face his face saw. Those three things were certain. 

Everything else they would figure out together. 

“Today’s the big day, Fitz,” she said from the chair next to his bed, irrationally hoping he could hear her. “Capaldi’s big debut.” His monitors beeped steadily. If he were awake the repetitive noise would have driven him mad. She looked at him with her large, sad eyes, noticing the scruff on his face was beginning to look unkempt. She unknowingly grinned, thinking that he would be so impressed with himself for growing such a “manly beard.” He’d probably try to annoy her with it. She wasn’t sure how, but she knew he’d find a way. That’s what they did. They bickered and teased and laughed and cried together. They did everything together. 

She took his hand and squeezed it in hers. His callouses had worn soft. “You are such an idiot sometimes,” she said softly yet stern, shaking her head in disbelief. “And don’t think just because you’re in an induced coma that I’m not very cross with you for what you did. We are a team and you don’t have the r-,” she stopped and took a deep breath, feeling her emotions bubble up to the surface. 

She pulled the tablet into her lap and purchased the newest episode of the show. They no longer had the perks of SHIELD, so they now survived with credit cards under false names. She went to push “Play” but paused, looking at his closed eyes. She bit her lip and knit her brows together, bouncing her feet in agitation. 

“We will talk about this when you’re back on your feet. Don’t think for a second I’ll let you forget that I waited to watch Doctor Who because _someone_ decided to play the hero.” She scrolled through the video library and pulled up _The Pandorica Opens._ “Until then Fitz…I’ll sit here and wait. A thousand years if I have to. You know I will…I love you too, you big dummy.” 

It was the first time she said that out loud. She’d always known that she did, just as she always knew that he did. Some things were just implicit between them.  He couldn’t hear her, of course, and she doubted she’d be able to say it if he could. But then again, Jemma Simmons was capable of almost anything, especially when it came to Fitz. 

She settled back into the chair after propping the tablet back onto the bed. 

“You owe me, big time.”


End file.
